1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems for handheld devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security system for Bluetooth-enabled handheld devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of handheld devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and cellular telephones is already popular, and is becoming more popular due to continual technological advances which allow the size of such devices to be reduced. Technological advances also allow the capability of handheld devices to be improved, i.e., the functionality of such devices is increased, further increasing the desirability of such devices. As the size of handheld devices diminishes, while the capability of the handheld devices increases, the use of many different handheld devices by a single user is also becoming increasingly prevalent. It is not uncommon for a user to have multiple handheld devices, e.g., a PDA and a cellular telephone, in his possession at any given time.
Bluetooth is a relatively new communications technology that allows wireless communications to occur between two or more Bluetooth-enabled, or Bluetooth equipped, devices, as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art. Bluetooth is one standard way of communicating between handheld devices or machines which is becoming increasingly popular.
Bluetooth wireless technology, which is described in the Bluetooth specification located on the World Wide Web at http://www.bluetooth.com and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, allows users to make essentially effortless, wireless, and instant connections between various communication devices. In general, such communication devices include mobile phones, desktop computers, and notebook computers. Since Bluetooth wireless technology typically uses radio transmissions, the transfer of both voice signals and data signals is effectively achieved in real-time. The mode of transmission adopted in the Bluetooth specification generally ensures the security of signals that are transmitted, and provides protection from interference.
When Bluetooth-enabled handheld devices are within a close proximity to each other, communications between the devices may automatically occur, without input from a user. Hence, in corporate environments, Bluetooth-enabled handheld devices are particularly desirable since many users may have Bluetooth-enabled handheld devices which may communicate with each other to automatically exchange information.
As the use of handheld devices such as those which are Bluetooth-enabled becomes more widespread, the likelihood that handheld devices are lost or stolen also increases. Hence, anyone who uses handheld devices may wish to protect them. The small size of the handheld devices makes it relatively easy for an owner or a user to lose track of the devices, as for example by misplacing the devices. The desirability of the handheld devices increases the likelihood that an individual who locates a lost device will maintain possession of the device, even if it is clear, e.g., from an identification tag, who rightfully owns the device.
In addition, the size of the handheld devices makes it relatively easy for the devices to be stolen by thieves, and concealed. Once stolen, due to their popularity, it may be relatively easy for thieves to resell the devices. For example, a black market for handheld devices is likely to grow as the desirability of the devices increases. The ability to relatively easily sell stolen handheld devices increases the risk that such devices may be stolen.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and a method for deterring thieves from attempting to steal handheld devices. Specifically, what is desired is a system and a method for substantially preventing a Bluetooth-enabled handheld device from being used once the handheld device is no longer in the possession of the owner of the device, and for alerting the owner that the device is no longer in his possession.